User talk:NorthPrev
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Download (1)-1405878348.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:45, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 17:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :Your stories were deleted for having severe issues with grammar/punctuation/formatting/wording/awkward phrasing/etc. Please look over our Writing Advice pages, read our Style Guide, and consider using our Writer's Workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Jay explained it here already. There are actually a lot of issues with your story (and the two others submitted after). I would strongly suggest proof-reading as you failed to properly capitalize when using dialogue, use apostrophes in contractions, correctly format dialogue, use the forms of it's (it is) and its (possessive) correctly, forgetting to use commas correctly when indicating a pause in sentence flow, properly space after sentences, etc. The story is also very rushed and there's little to no creepiness/suspense due to the lack of description and plot. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:42, August 21, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) The Metallic Man Hi NorthPrev, hope you're having a nice day. I wasn't the one to delete your story ( did), although I did mark it for deletion. I'm afraid I don't remember the story that well, so if you want to receive some feedback, you will have to provide me with an external link to your story. Simply go here and paste your story in the textfield. Then click "Submit" and send me the link. I'll get to it as soon as I can, but as I'm busy it may take a while. Also, I highly suggest you follow the advice Jay gave you above. It is amazing how much this community has to offer to new (and more experienced) writers. Have a nice one. MrDupin (talk) 20:21, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: If you'll look above, at the bottom of the first deletion message, you'll see that I already gave a general rundown of the issues your story had. The issues were far too numerous to list them individually. Please take the advice I left in that message. Jay Ten (talk) 22:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:04, August 21, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Your story was deleted for being well-below our quality standards. There is zero punctuation here, words are improperly capitalized at random intervals, and nonsensical phrasing ("As the snow falls on each other like a lock on a lock", "I feel so grateful as the roof starts to cap", etc.). There is little to no content here and the errors were so prevalent that I had to change the deletion template. This means if you post another story with that many errors (even if it is a new story), you will be given a three day ban. Your ritual story was deleted for similar reasons as well as having grammatical (you're=you are, your=possession), punctuation, capitalization, spelling, wording, and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please stop uploading stories with the same obvious issues or you'll be blocked from editing. We've told you why your stories are deleted, but you keep submitting work with the same exact problems. Please use the workshop if you want to improve. Jay Ten (talk) 15:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I just noticed Empy's warning above mine. You've now been blocked for three days. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re-posting As your story was well-below quality standards, you need to do a deletion appeal in order to re-submit a story. That being said, DO NOT make the appeal without having revised the story. I would strongly suggest getting outside help (like the writer's workshop) as you're had multiple stories deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:11, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :You need to include a pastebin link in your appeal if you have a revised story. That being said, I strongly suggest reading my message above this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Lol, even your 'screw off' message needs work and is copied from other sources. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:34, February 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: While reading your story, I found many things lacking that could make the pasta better. Even though I don't believe your pasta is bad (why I am hesitant to delete it), it just seems mediocre and undercooked. The "last man" on Earth troupe has been done many times before, and this aspect makes your story not really unique or new. It is too short and there's no rise or climax to grasp the reader's attention. There could be so much more to make it more interesting. Maybe adding some symbolism, allusions, and tad bit of prose to make it a more rememberable read. Overall, it seems unfinished and undeveloped. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 19:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: M4R It does as it was below quality standards due to a number of punctuation, spacing, wording, and story issues. After review, I decided that this doesn't meet the standards on this site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:22, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Only needed a bit of a stanza to identify Alice in Chains. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:37, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Will this account ever be unbanned